The Only Hope for Me is You
by KittyKatz009
Summary: First day back to school after Prom is eventful in its own way.


**A/N:** So I decided I was going to make a gift-fic for edxwin-elric set in her Chemistry High School AU. I finished it and god I don't even know what the hell this is, but I hope it does her justice.

 _ **Edward**_

"Not that I don't appreciate the ride and all," I hear Winry say as I slide the car into park. I glance over at her and she is wearing my red hoodie and fuck if that's not the cutest thing ever.

"-but why are we at the school so early? Classes don't start for another half hour," she questioned.

 _Oh shit_ , I thought. I guess I wasn't paying too much attention to what time it was when I picked her up. Explained why she looked extra disgruntled this morning and demanded we stop by a McDonald's so she could get one of her iced coffees.

"I jumped the gun a little?" I offered, turning the car off.

"No way. You, Edward Elric, jumping the gun? Who would have ever thought?" she replied, sarcasm dripping as she took another slurp of that sickenly sweet drink.

"Har, har. Maybe I just wanted to spend time with you," I said, shifting so I could really look at her. Her hair framed her face, blue eyes looking at me with curiosity as she rubbed the sleep out of them. A tiny skirt peeked out from underneath my hoodie and at the end of her long legs were a pair of Chucks and I felt my heart skip a beat. God, she was so gorgeous.

"Earth to Ed," she said, waving her hand in front of my face, causing me to blink and refocus my attention. "What is up with you this morning?"

"Can't I want to spend some time with my girlfriend?" I asked, voice cracking slightly on the word girlfriend. It was still surreal to me that we were dating finally. A small blush peppered her face and it just added to her beauty.

"You moron," she whispered, leaning over and stealing a kiss. Her lips were so soft and I just wanted more. She pulled back, sighing softly.

"You love your moron," I smiled.

"I do, I do," she laughed. "I have an idea on how to pass the time," she said slyly, biting her lip in the cutest way as she leaned closer to me.

"Oh really now?" I smirked, leaning towards her. Our mouths met in the middle, lips working against one another's and I felt like I died and went to heaven when her tongue peeked out to lick at my lips, and of course I let her in. My eyes shut in bliss and my hand cupped her cheek, pulling her closer. A small groan escaped me as her tongue traced mine and I could feel her smile against me. I heard a soft click and then she was in my lap, straddling my hips and oh god were we going to have sex in my car? Her fingers knotted themselves in my hair and my hands found their way to her hips, pulling her closer to me, hips lifting slightly to grind against her and the low moan she gave me in response sent a shiver of arousal down my spine. One of her hands traveled down my body, undoing my seatbelt before inching her way up under my shirt, tracing small patterns on my skin and I couldn't help the whine that escaped from my throat.

"Someone is needy," she chuckled, pulling back from the kiss so we could catch our breath.

"Gee, I wonder why," I deadpanned, hand sliding down her thigh and then back up under her skirt to cup her ass. My mind nearly short circuited when I felt lace scratch at my palm. She squeaked as I roughly pulled her back to me, mouths connecting once again while I squeezed at her ass. My tongue caressed hers and I felt her fingers toying with the button on my jeans.

Right as she was pushing the button through the fabric, a loud bang came from outside the car. She screamed, jumping back and hitting her head on the roof. My head snapped to the left and a pair of bemused golden eyes met my shocked ones.

"God damnit!" she cried, rubbing her head while simultaneously fixing her skirt before glaring out the window.

"What the fuck Al?" I yelled, throwing the door open, which narrowly missed him. Winry slid off my lap, her face almost the color of the hoodie. I could only imagine that my face was just as bad as my eyes narrowed while he was bent over howling with laughter, hands clutching at his sides.

"I couldn't help it! You two were so caught up in the moment and I had been calling your name for a couple of minutes. Besides, I use that car too, you guys can't be sexing it up whenever you feel like!" he said as he finally regained control of himself. I rolled my eyes, grabbing our bags from the backseat, handing Winry hers.

"I'm sure you have 'sexed up' more stuff with May than I even want to know about," I shot back as we started toward the entrance of the school. The bashful grin on his face was all I needed to know that I needed to kill that conversation quickly. I did not want to know about my baby brother's sex life. Nope. Winry's hand slid into mine and I felt my face heat up again. It was weird, publicly showing affection with her. But it wasn't unwelcome.

"You're the worst, Brother," Al said.

"Oh how so?" I laughed, eyebrow cocked as I glanced at him.

"Abandoning me at the house so you could go suck face? Do you know how embarrassing it was for me to talk to dad this morning as he brought me here? He kept asking me how Prom went and if I courted May like a proper gentleman. Courted? Who says that? Sometimes I swear he isn't even from this century," he ranted and I couldn't help but to laugh. Serves him right for interrupting that amazing make-out session. Winry chuckled too and he puffed his cheeks out in irritation.

"You both are impossible," he groaned. He perked up when he spotted May waiting for him at the doors. "I'll see you guys at lunch!" he said, speeding up to go meet up with her. We made it into the building and I walked her over to her locker, ignoring the speculative glances and the whispers from the other students. Yes, I am holding her hand. Why is that such a big deal?

"I'm nervous about shop class," she admitted as she stuffed her bag into the tiny space while I leaned against the neighboring locker.

"Because of Ryan?" I asked, eyebrow cocking. She nodded and I had to resist the urge to clench my fists in rage. "Well, if he so much as looks at you the wrong way, I will kill him."

"Ed," she said, exasperated. "You know that you can't get in another fight."

"I know, I know," I sighed. "Doesn't mean I don't want to fuck him up a bit, especially for how much of a creep he was this weekend."

"I would much rather think about the better parts of the weekend," she said, shutting the door and looking at me in amusement.

"Oh, you mean when Pinako nearly killed me when she found out I 'defiled' you, as she so eloquently put it?" I grimaced. Pinako coming home a day early to find us in the act was sometime I could have definitely gone the rest of my life without having to deal with. With as angry as she was, I am surprised that I was able to come out of there unscathed save for my pride.

"I'd rather think about how you defiled me," she grinned and I felt my face heat up for what had to be the hundredth time today. This woman was going to be the death of me, I swear.

"You are something else, Winry," I laughed, pushing her hair behind her ear as the first bell rang. Our hands were clasped as I walked her to her first class. We stopped outside the door to shop and I couldn't help but to scan inside the room to see if the sleazeball was there.

"Ed," she whispered and I focused my attention back to her. "It will be okay, I promise. I will let you know if he tries anything, but I'm pretty sure you scared the shit out of him enough to where he will be too afraid to even look in my direction."

"Good," I smirked as the warning bell sounded. I leaned down, giving her a quick kiss. Her cheeks were tinted a nice shade of pink when I pulled away and my smile widened. "See you at lunch?"

"Of course," she smiled. "Now get to class! Ms. Armstrong is not as forgiving as her brother is." I gave her one more quick kiss before hurrying off to class, giddy as hell.

 _ **Winry**_

"Oh my god, did Edward Elric just kiss her?"

"Are they a thing now?"

"Did you see how he almost beat up Ryan on Saturday? I was so scared."

"It's about time those two got together."

The low voices of my classmates were like a constant buzz and I didn't understand it. Why was my relationship with Edward something to talk about? What was so unusual about it? I took my seat, equal parts eager to get to work with whatever project Mr. Garfiel had for us today and nervous to have to face Ryan. The comments he said to me as we danced still rang in my head and sent disgusted shivers down my spine. What a creep.

"Hi Winry," a small voice spoke. _Speak of the devil._

"Hi Ryan," I replied in a clipped tone. The less I had to engage with him, the better. We sat in uncomfortable silence and I was thankful for the final bell to ring, which prompted Garfiel to begin explaining today's project. He didn't take long to explain what we had to do and with a clap of his hands, we were dismissed to begin. We got to work immediately, an awkward silence settling over us in place of our usual banter. I suddenly become hyper-aware of the fact that I was in a skirt as I bent down to grab the wrench that slid off the table and I instantly cursed Ed for being in such a damn rush this morning.

"So, I uh, would like to apologize," Ryan said, handing me a screwdriver and I laughed nervously.

"Oh really. Which would you like to apologize for? Your actions at Prom? You being a creep? You insulting my boyfriend? Take your pick," I asked, focusing on tightening the screw and not looking at him.

"All of that, really. I shouldn't have been such a dick to you. You're just so beautiful and I couldn't help myself."

"No," I spat, glaring up at him. "You _could_ help yourself, you just chose not to. Don't you dare try and turn this around on me." I was seething. "You're lucky me and Al were able to coax Ed out of beating the shit out of you."

"Sorry sorry," he apologized, hands up. "If it helps, my punishment from Mustang was to help do janitorial work all week."

"It doesn't help. But nice try." I had to keep myself from laughing; our janitor was lovingly nicknamed The Sloth because of how slowly he worked. Imagining Ryan following him around cleaning was too funny. We lapsed back into silence and I glanced at the clock and groaned. Shop was a double period, so I still had quite a while of this torture left.

"What do you see in him?" Ryan asked quietly after a while and I felt a smile stretch across my face.

"He's been my best friend for years. He knows me as well as I know myself and has been there for me through some of the worst moments of my life. I just really love him," I said. "Not that it should matter to you," I added, which shut him up. It felt like eternity but eventually Garlfiel announced that it was time to pack up shop and I couldn't be happier.

"Winry," Ryan said, placing his hand on my shoulder, causing me to stiffen. "I honestly am sorry for everything. I hope we can still be friends." I shrugged his hand off and ignored him, cleaning up and making a beeline for the door, thankful that class was over.

"God I am so hungry," I whined, leaning my head against the cafeteria table. In my rush this morning, I forgot to pack my lunch. Just another thing to add to my list of things to scold Ed about. I blinked in confusion when a McDonald's bag appeared in front of me, and I turned to see Ed smiling sheepishly, holding two drinks.

"Sorry I'm late. Figured you didn't get to pack your lunch this morning, so I went to get us food," he said, taking a seat next to me and sliding a soda my way.

"Thank you Ed," I smiled, kissing him on the cheek as I reached for the bag, grabbing my McNuggets and fries out. I dove in, so excited and thankful for the food.

"No problem, Win," he replied, face red as he grabbed his burgers and fries.

"Really? First you leave me at home and now you don't even bother getting me McDonald's? What kind of brother are you?" Al joked, sliding onto the bench across from us.

"The kind of brother who gets you this," Ed grinned, pulling an apple pie out of the bag and tossing it to Al, whose face lit up with delight.

"Thank you brother!"

"You and those pies, Al. Don't you know they are bad for you?" I teased.

"Everything from McDonald's is bad for you. And do you see the drinks you get from there? They will probably kill you faster than these pies," he countered and Ed laughed.

"Oh shut up," I groaned, swatting at them both.

"You know it's true," Al laughed. "So, you two are the talk of the school today," he said and I groaned.

"I really don't know why it matters so much to everyone that we are dating. People start dating around here all the time. Why are we any different?" I ask.

"It may have something to do with the fact that Ed threatened the Prom King."

"That douchebag had it coming," Ed growled and I rolled my eyes.

"Threats or not, why can't people just mind their own business?" I ask, taking a drink from my Coke.

"We're teenagers Win, gossip and drama fuel us, or so I have been told," Al laughed, swiping some fries from Ed.

"Guess we just aren't typical teenagers then," Ed mutters and I laugh.

"You wouldn't believe how many people have asked me and May about you two. After like the tenth person, May finally told everyone that you two were happy so why question it. But don't worry brother," Al said, reaching over to clap his hand on Ed's shoulder. "We will be your personal cheerleading squad. Also, May said that Ling demands an invitation to the wedding," he grinned and I choked on my drink.

"Fuck you Al," Ed glared, blushing loudly.

"I agree," I gasped out, finally clearing my throat. "You are the worst, Al."

"Happy to be of service," he smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet May at the library," he said, standing and gathering his trash. "I will see you at home Ed. Later Winry!"

"Use protection!" Ed yelled after him. Al shot Ed the bird as he retreated toward the library and we both laughed.

"So, did Ryan bother you at all today?" Ed asked, pulling his chem book out to finish up the last of the homework with me.

"Not really, he tried apologizing to me, but I wouldn't have it," I replied, grabbing my notebook out and following his instructions for finishing the equation. "He also told me that he has to help Sloth this week as punishment for Prom."

"Mustang could have given him worse," Ed muttered. "But that's a pretty bad punishment. He will probably be here 'til at least 8 every night," he grinned.

"Small victories. Gotta take them when we can." I leaned against him as we worked on the problems. The bell rang and we packed our stuff up, heading out of the cafeteria towards our classes.

"Say, want to maybe punish him some more?" Ed asked with a devious grin on his face.

"How so?" I ask, eyebrow arching.

"You'll see. But don't worry, it will be fun for us, I promise," he said, leaning down to kiss the top of my head. "Just meet me at your locker after classes and I will put the plan in motion."

"This plan better be good," I mutter, squeezing his hand.

"It will be! See you in chem," he said, rushing to class and I bit my lip. Oh god, what was I about to get myself into?

 _ **Edward**_

I was trying my best not to bounce up and down in excitement as Winry met me at her locker.

"So what is this great revenge plan of yours?" she asked, stuffing her bag full and shutting the door.

"It's not revenge," I said.

"Sure it's not," she replied, eyes narrowed in suspicion. I just grinned, grabbing her hand and leading her down the hall.

"A supply room?" she questioned as we reached our destination and my grin widened as I picked the lock, leading us into the stuffy room.

"We are gonna make a mess of it, Win," I say turning to her, placing my hands on her hips.

"Oh yes, that will show him! Make a mess of a supply room. He will just have to stay longer and clean" she said dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Believe me, he's gonna wish he didn't have to clean this room up when we are done with it," I laugh, pulling her close, trailing kisses down her neck as I push the door shut.

"Ed what are you?" she started but was cut off when I nipped at her neck before licking it to soothe the wound. Small moans poured out of her as I continued to nip and suck at her neck.

"So, do you wanna pick up where we left off this morning?" I ask, my voice taking on a husky tone as my hands moved up and down her sides, causing her to shiver as I backed her up in the room towards the small desk.

"Oh you are devious!" she squealed when it finally clicked, but the wolfish smile on her face and her hand now conveniently palming my dick through my pants told me that she was not opposed to this idea.

"I'll take that as a yes," I laugh, one hand slipping underneath the hoodie and the other down to grope her ass. I nearly died when I felt flesh beneath the hoodie instead of a shirt. My hand finally found her boob and I swear I came a little bit when my hand came in contact with a bare breast.

"No bra?" I asked in a strangled voice.

"I was in a hurry," she shrugged, pulling me down for a kiss as she hopped up onto the top of the desk. I settled myself between her open legs, the hand that was on her ass now caressing the inside of her thighs as my tongue traced hers and my other hand squeezed and pulled at her boob before switching to the other one.

"God be in a hurry every day," I groaned as I pulled away to catch my breath.

"Oh shut up," she said, hand undoing my pants and sneaking into them to grip my dick and my breath caught in my throat. Her hot little hand felt so good against me as she pumped me. My own hand finally made it between her legs, fingers teasing her through her panties before moving them to the side and sinking a finger into her, which earned me a loud moan. My mouth connected with hers again, lips moving urgently as I fingered her and she stroked me.

"Condom now," she panted when we broke for air again and I paled. Fuck.

"Uh, I don't have one," I admitted. How could I have forgotten?

"Damnit Ed," she moaned. "What are we supposed to do? Because I don't have one either." I scanned my muddled brain, trying to figure out a solution to this, which was hard with her squirming on my hand. Wait, maybe?

"I have an idea," I said, moving to where I was kneeling before her. A small cry escaped her as I removed my fingers from inside her and I quickly pulled her panties down her long legs and placed them in my pocket.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking down at me with hooded eyes and oh god I just wanted to be in her at that moment. Damn me for not having any condoms. I focus my attention back between her legs and find that she is glistening. I stifle the moan that was in my throat as I lean forward, tongue shyly sticking out to lick at her. I felt her stiffen as my tongue made contact with her folds before a loud moan poured from her.

"Oh god Edward," she cried, a hand lacing itself in my hair, tugging lightly as I continued to lick lightly, enjoying her taste and the sounds she was making. Her hand gripped my hair tighter as I flicked my tongue inside her. My confidence in what I was doing was boosted with every "oh fuck" and "god yes Ed" that passed her lips. Her hips started grinding toward my face with every pass of my tongue and I could tell she was getting close and god I wanted her to come so bad. She looked so beautiful, her back arched and head thrown back in pleasure as her eyes were screwed shut. I pulled away one of my hands that had been pinching and pulling at her nipples and traced her pussy with my fingers before sinking two in her as my tongue focused on her clit, alternating between circling it and flicking it.

"God Ed, I'm close," she moaned.

"Good," I groan from between her legs, my other hand abandoning her chest to pump my dick, trying to come with her. Her breathing became erratic, moans spilling out louder and louder as her fingers were in a death grip in my hair. I heard a soft gasp and I glanced over at the door to see Ryan standing there, his face sickly pale. This was just too perfect- him seeing the girl he wanted coming undone by the man he hated. He only stood there a second longer before scrambling to get the hell out of there, shutting the door as softly as it opened. Serves the bastard right.

I hooked my fingers inside her as I lightly nipped at her clit and I felt her stiffen before she howled my name, pushing my face closer to her as her pussy clenched around my fingers. The hand on my dick sped up as I lapped up her juices while she rode out her orgasm. My eyes snapped shut as my own orgasm came, the sticky come hot through my shirt.

"Jesus Christ Ed," Winry panted and I opened my eyes to see her staring down at me, her hand now softly pushing hair out of my face. I gave her sensitive flesh a kiss before pulling away, standing and resting my cheek on her shoulder.

"Definitely going to have to go home and change," I groaned, the feeling of the soiled shirt against my stomach already uncomfortable.

"We will also have to stop by the store on the way home," she said.

"Why?" I asked, confused, nuzzling her cheek.

"Well, we are gonna need to get some condoms. Because once we get to your house, we will need them for round two," she smirked, and I already felt myself growing hard again. Damn this woman and her libido.

"You're incredible," I laugh as we get ourselves situated and slip out of the supply room. I decide to keep the info about Ryan finding us to myself for now, knowing that Winry would be mortified. As we get into my car and leave the school, I can't help feeling that I was the luckiest man alive. I wouldn't change what I have now for anything. I glance over at Winry and see her eyes shut in bliss as she sings along with Gerard Way and I grin. Yeah, definitely lucky.


End file.
